McDonald's/Other
This is a gallery for miscellaneous material relating to McDonald's. Logos 1948–1953 McDonald's Logo 1948.jpg McDonaldsin1948to1953.jpg 1953–1968 1st logo.gif|This logo used Speedee, McDonald's first mascot from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets. It completely phased out in 1968 and was replaced with Ronald McDonald. mcdonalds1.png 1961–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. McDonald's 1960 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text or circle. Only symbol. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. This mascot was first used in around 1962. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. 1968–2006 McDonald's (1968-2006).svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's logo 1968.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's 1968 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Mcdonalds-1968-logo.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Mcdonalds-golden-arches.jpg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonalds_1.jpg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. 57ee2318c5543.png|Existing McDonald's sign. McDonald's Sign.jpg|Sign reading "Billions & Billions Served" at bottom McDonald's wordmark.svg|Logo wordmark McDonald's 1970s.svg Mcdonalds-68-logo.svg Mcdonalds-70s-logo.svg|A version of the logo with the flat logo and red text. Mcdonalds-75-logo.svg mcdonalds.jpg|A version of the logo with the flat logo and red text. Mcdonalds1993.jpg|Red version of the "McDonald's" text. Used on McKids McFlurry Maker Box. McdonaldsCondensedSign1976.jpg|An alternate version of the logo used at the time with a more condensed font, as well as the name being enclosed in a black box. This is still on some older locations with the double mansard roof, usually in the vicinity of the drive thru windows. A glass version of this logo is also used on the windows of older locations as well. blue arch mcd's.jpg|Blue Golden Arches mcdswormark2.png|Another version of the logo wordmark. Same as the original, except that the "M" is replaced with the golden arches. Used on some signs mc donalds wordmark two word.jpg|Another verison of the wordmark. Same as the original, but the "Mc" and "Donald's" words are separate. Used on some signs 1975–present McDonalds_28.png|The flag. Mcdonalds-80s-logo.svg maccas-logo-red-box-golden-arches-no-keyline1.jpg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Maccas-Logo-Red-Box-Golden-Arches.jpg|Logo without any text. Only symbol + stroke effect. 1991–1992 This logo appears on the commercials that aired from 1991 to 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today". 1992–present 1993–2007 (USA), 1993–2010 (International) Mcdonaldslogo1993alt.svg|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only from 1993 to 1996. plain-mcdonalds-logo.jpg|Red background version, used on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. Mcdonaldslogo1993.svg|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonaldslogo1993red.svg|Red version used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign the United States from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the Internet became more mainstream. McDonald's_building_exterior_design_(1996).jpg|In 2006, McDonald's unveiled a new type of exterior design which is the big yellow eyebrow and beige bricks. McDscriptlogo.jpg 1997–2000 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 1997 to 2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". This uses a yellow and red speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches symbol inside it. Also used on bags and plastic cups from 1997 to 2000. 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 2000 to 2003 with the slogan "We love to see you smile". Also used on bags and plastic cups from 2000 to 2001. This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. 2001–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 2001 to 2003 with the slogan "Smile". Also used on bags and plastic cups from 2001 to 2003. The logo has an identical look to the previous logo, and like that logo, this logo is still used on some bags at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. May–September 2003 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from May 2003 without a slogan, shortly before the company changed its slogan to "i'm lovin' it" in September 2003. 2003–2006 McDonald's logo 2003.svg|3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. McDonalds2004b.png|3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. 2003-mcdonalds-logo.jpg|Horizontal 3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. mc.jpg|3D version of "i'm lovin' it" without a shadow, used from 2003-2006. ILI.png|Slogan wordmark McD.png|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. McD.jpg|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. McDonalds.png|Version of the logo without a shadow, first used in Germany in 1996. mcdonalds-logo-old.png|3D version of the logo without a shadow, first used in Germany in 1996. McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Rounded red square version, which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Rounded square version with slogan. This also has the shape of a app icon. McDonald's 2003 logo.png|Black-outlined version with wordmark, using a red background. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Black-outlined version with wordmark and slogan, using a red background. McDonald's_1992_logo_with_2003_slogan.png|Rare version of the logo in the style of the 1992 logo. Mcd arch 04.jpg|Used on McDonalds website 2004-2010 2006–2010 McDonalds2003a.png|3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2006-2010. McDonalds2004d.jpg|Spanish version. MCD.png|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. 2006–present ImLovinItLarge.svg|Logo with slogan. McDonald's_logo_2007.svg|Logo with slogan (yellow version) McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version. McDonald's America.svg|This logo started to be used in some American countries starting in 2007, using a red background. McDonald's logo 2006.svg|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color. New mcdonalds red logo.png|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color. McDonalds_27.png|The flag. m_logo.png|Red circle version of the logo, used on the US McDonald's website. McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries also starting in 2007, using a dark green background. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version also with slogan. Using the same color. McDonald's New Sign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. 1807269_LbQERGeT5reexpntAWXhhVFgudZrXCgpYR1NiV_EWsU.jpg|A Canadian McDonald's PlayPlace with this logo on it (this exterior design only exists outside of the United States except big cities). usa.jpg|United States McDonald's PlayPlace restaurant with the logo on it and slightly rare. McDonald's building exterior design (2006).jpg|McDonald's Flag USA 2006 Mcdonalds2014.PNG|The logo wasn't really "changed," but the typeface changed and the style of the commercials changed. McDonald's uses a font called "Lovin' Sans" (a variation of Colfax). Note: The new font is similar to Apple's San Francisco font. McDonalds2014.JPG|Late 2014 Spanish version. qNZpRF6P.jpeg|Late 2014 red background version DSC00756.JPG|This is a silver version of the logo that was used on the McDonald's Headphones in Spain. 1971–1975 Slogans used with this graphic: *''You deserve a break today'' (January 23, 1971 – April 23, 1975) 1975–1979 Slogan used with this graphic: *''We do it all for you'' (April 24, 1975 – May 6, 1979) The font used in this logo is Cooper Black. 1979–1984 McDonaldsNobody1979.jpg|1979-1981 McDonald's 1979.png YDABT slogan 1982.png|1981-1984 Slogan used with this graphic: *''Nobody can do it like McDonald's can (May 7, 1979 - August 20, 1981) *''Nobody can say good night like McDonald's can ''(1979 - 1980) *''Nobody makes your day like McDonald's can ''(1980 - August 20, 1981) *''You deserve a break today ''(August 21, 1981 - April 15, 1984) 1984–1988 Slogans used with this graphic: *''It's A Good Time For The Great Taste (April 16, 1984 – April 10, 1988) 1988–1990 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Good Time. Great Taste.'' (April 11, 1988 – March 6, 1990) 1990–1992 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Food Folks & Fun'' (March 7, 1990 – March 16, 1992) FoodFolks&Fun.jpg hqdefaultPB1XN5SZ.jpg FoodFolksFun.jpg 1992–1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''What you want is what you get'' (March 17, 1992 – October 15, 1997) WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet1.jpg WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet2.jpg WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet3.jpg 1995–1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Have you had your break today?'' (February 17, 1995 – February 18, 1997) 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''My McDonald's'' (February 19 – October 1, 1997) 1997–2000 Slogans used with this graphic *''Did somebody say McDonald's?'' (October 2, 1997 – June 29, 2000) This was the first of McDonald's advertisements to use a URL below the slogan, and this practice was continued starting in 1998. Did Somebody Say McDonald's?.gif|Animation DidSomebodySayMcDonald's.jpg|Version with URL 2000–2003 Slogans used with this graphic: *''We love to see you smile'' (June 30, 2000 – September 28, 2003) This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. WeLoveToSeeYouSmileAlternate.jpg|1st Version with URL McDonaldsSmileLongVersionURL.jpg|2nd Version with URL WLTSYS URL.jpg|3rd version with URL 2001–2003 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Smile'' (2001 – September 28, 2003) This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. McDonald's 'Smile' (2002).jpg|Version with URL 2003 Used prior to I'm lovin it during May-September 2003. This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. 2003–2006 Slogan used with this graphic is I'm lovin' it. This motion logo is still commonly used at the end of McDonald's commercials that air in the UK. A version without the 5-note jingle or any slogan at all was first used on television in Germany in August 1999. The word "ich liebe es" and the 5-note jingle were added in 2003. An Adobe Flash version of this logo (with the Golden Arches logo simply zooming out without rotating, the light rays in 2D, the words "i'm lovin' it" stretching to normal, and the Golden Arches logo starting out as a thin version, but fades into black and turns into a thick version as it turns from black to yellow) was used in Flash-produced Happy Meal ads and presentations with no voiceovers (including the "Hot Wheels AcceleRacers" presentation ad from August 2005 and the "Teenie Beanie Babies" presentation ad from July 2004) on the company's website from October 3, 2003 until December 15, 2005. The Adobe Flash version of this logo was still used in the Adobe Flash-made "Happy Meal Choices" ad (with no voiceover) from June 2004 until May 2010, resulting in the total discontinuation of the Adobe Flash-produced version of this logo. The thick version of the 2003 logo with glass bevels on it was first used in Germany in 1996. This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. I'm lovin' it URL.jpg|Version with URL McDonaldsILI2003website.jpg|Version with shadows and URL Late 2006–July 2010 July 2010–late 2014 (USA), 2010–2016 (China), 2010–present (International) mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2013.PNG|Version with URL Late 2014–present (USA), 2016–present (China) mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2014alternate.PNG mcdonaldsadbanner2014.PNG|Ad banner Mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot14ES.PNG|Spanish version Mcdonalds-pay-with-lovin.jpg Category:McDonald's Category:Special logos